Les Saints de Mibu
by Ali-chan et Vani-chan
Summary: Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire quand la vie te jete par terre? Doris Tu lis les Saints de Mibu, avec leur humour décapant, ils te feront mourir de rire. Traduction de l'anglais de Mibu Saints originalement écrite par Leila Winters.


Anime/Manga » Rurouni Kenshin » Les Saints de Mibu (Mibu Saints)

Les Saints de Mibu (Mibu Saints)

Auteure originale : Leila WintersTraduction de l'anglais

Lien avec la version originale en anglais : : action/aventure/humour

Chapitre 1 : Rencontrer les Saints (Meet the Saints)

Note de l'auteure originale : Excusez les blagues de mauvais goût et l'humour cru. Ceci est une parodie du film Boondock Saints, un bon film à public restreint et qui met en vedette Sean Patrick Flannery et Norman Reedus – deux gars très sexy avec un accent irlandais – mais c'est aussi une histoire en soi, alors vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir vu le film pour lire cette histoire. Dans l'espoir que vous apprécierez…

Disclaimer : Boondock Saints et Rurouni Kenshin ne nous appartiennent pas. Ce sont tous les deux des œuvres d'art que personne comme nous n'aurais jamais pu concevoir seul.

Double disclamer : Nous ne faisons que rédiger une traduction, cette histoire ne nous appartiens donc pas, mais nous voulons tout de même la partager avec les lecteurs francophones.

L'église de la Vierge des saintes souffrances et des stigmates était solonelle tandis que le pasteur Anji racontait son histoire.

«Sakaiya se rendait chez elle après l'école quand une voiture s'est arrêter près d'elle. Des hommes en sortir, ils la traînèrent dans un coin et commencèrent à la battre. Personne n'appela la police. Les gens ont regardé Sakaiya se faire battre à mort en plein jour!»

Les têtes se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit des pas légers…qui faisaient paresseusement leur chemin vers la chaire.

«Les meurtriers de Sakaiya courent toujours, la justice n'a pas été rendue et sa famille réclame un châtiment!»

Près de l'avant de la chaire de l'église, deux homes continuaient à avancer lentement. Ils portaient des jeans bleu identiques, des chandails noirs moulants et des manteaux noirs s'arrêtant à la hauteur des genoux. Tandis que le pasteur continuait à parler, il jeta un regard aux yeux bleu-gris et froids, et aux yeux ambrés. Le pasteur frémit. L'église de la Vierge des saintes souffrances et des stigmates serait très heureuse de se débarrasser d'eux.

Ils marchèrent au-delà du pasteur, jusqu'à une statue grandeur nature de Jésus-Christ crucifié. Chacun plaça une main sur les pieds du Seigneur, ils se penchèrent et embrassèrent ses orteils. Et sur chacune de leurs mains… une marque. Sur celle de gauche était tatoué en kanji sur le dos de sa main droite et sur son index ''Aku soku zan'', et sur celle de droite était tatoué dans le même style ''l'honneur par la force''.

Après qu'ils aient fait leur signe de croix, ils marchèrent vers le fond de l'église, ignorant totalement le sermon du pasteur.

«Nous devons tous avoir peur des hommes mauvais, mais il y a une autre sorte d'hommes que nous devons craindre. Une autre sorte qui est un danger pour la société, qui pourrais détruire n'importe quel établissement de charité – et c'est l'indifférence des gentilshommes.

À l'extérieur de l'église, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent pour examiner les alentour. Ils enfilèrent des gants de cuir noir sur leurs mains distinctives, ils mirent leurs verres fumés sur leurs yeux clairs et ils allumèrent leurs cigarettes simultanément. Le plus large des deux se tourna vers son frère.

«Et bien, tu penses que le vieil homme a réussi à faire son sermon correctement, aujourd'hui?»

«Aa», fit l'autre de sa voix impassible sur un ton légèrement amusé, «Je dirais que oui.

Musique d'ascenseur

Usine d'emballage de viande

Côté Est

Mardi Gras

Kondô prenait quelques notes dans son petit calepin, quand ils s'approcha de deux hommes qui travaillaient consciencieusement, coupant le gras des morceaux de viande.

«Aoshi, Hajime, je veux vous présenter quelqu'un. Elle est nouvelle ici, alors vous devrez la former. Je vous présente mademoiselle Misao Makimachi», le vieil homme se pencha vers eux et ajouta sur un ton conspirateur, «le groupe qui représente les grosses lesbiennes obèses est sur mon dos à cause de mes statistiques d' embauche, alors essayez d'être gentils avec elle, ok?»

Les minces lèvres se courbèrent pour former un sourire narquois et Hajime donna un léger coup de coude à son boss, «Mmm, pendant que tu engage des grosses lesbiennes obèse, pourquoi tu n'appelle pas ta mère?»

«Va te faire foutre.»

«Dans vos rêves, boss.»

Derrière l'homme âgé, il y avait une petite maigrichonne, à l'air dur. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés dans une tresse sévère et quand Aoshi tendit sa main vers elle, Misao releva simplement son menton avec un air de défi, elle révéla les mots «Untouch by man» sur le côté de son cou.

Il hésita un moment, mais il enchaîna rapidement, «C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Misao.»

Elle lui lança un regard hostile, «je préfère être appeler Makimachi par les hommes.»

Hajime rit, «Ah oui, bien sûre. D'accord, alors regarde attentivement . La loi du pouce…»

Les yeux verts étincelaient. «Attend une minutes! La loi du pouce? Savais-tu que dans le début des années 1900, c'était légal pour un homme de battre sa femme?… aussi longtemps qu'il utilisait un bâton pas plus large que son pouce.» Dégoûtée, elle le poussa, mai étant donné sa petite stature, cela n'eut aucun impacte.

Voyant les yeux d'Hajime se plisser dangereusement, Aoshi lança à son frère un regard pour le prévenir de ne pas aller plus loin. L'homme commença à examiner son pouce ganté. «Et bien, on ne peut pas vraiment faire beaucoup de dommage avec ça, non? Imagine si ça avait été la loi du poignet…»

«Hajime», réprimanda Aoshi.

«…Je ne crois pas beaucoup de femmes auraient survécu, si elles avaient osé désobéir à leur mari.»

«Hajime.»

«Dis-moi Aoshi, combien de belettes lesbiennes faut-il pour changer une ampoule?»

«…»

«Une fille belette pour visser l'ampoule et une petite lesbienne pour sucer ma queue, pendant que je supervise!»

Misao explosa comme Saïto l'avait prévu. La petite fille grogna et cracha «Je savais que vous me feriez des problèmes, que vous m'enmerdriez parce que je suis une femme. Alors laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, j'en ai assez de la domination mâle, de la marde!»

Aoshi, qui voulait faire la paix, s'avança devant son frère. «C'est Mardi Gras, à la Nouvelle-Orléans, c'est une journée pour faire la fête. On essayait juste d'avoir un peu de plaisir.»

«EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR AMÉRICAINE, TÊTE DE GLAND??»

L'homme le plus large s'Avança devant l'autre homme. «Ne parle pas à mon frère comme ça, espèce de salope anti-homme!»

Misao riposta rapidement, elle fit un pas en arrière et donna un coup de pied à Hajime Saïto Omitsu le plus fort qu'elle pu dans les couilles. «Je vais parler comme je veux, trou de cul!!»

Misao Makimachi, qui était tombé sur le dos, regardait l'homme qui la dominait de toute sa grandeur. Celui-ci se frotta les jointures, l'air menaçant.

Misao fixait le regard d'acier incrédule. Est-ce qu'il vient juste de m frapper?? DANS LE VISAGE??

Kondô regarda longuement Misao étalée sur le sol, Aoshi qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle et Hajime roulé en boule, deux femmes s'approchait d'eux. «Merde.»

_Et en haut, Dieu riait, car tout était comme il se devait._

«Hajime! Est-ce que ça va?», Mégumi qui était infirmière, essayait d'enlever les mains de l'homme de sur son pénis.

«Oh, Hajime…», Tokio plaça sa tête sur ses genoux, son visage était encore déformé par une grimace de douleur et Tokio caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

Cette vision rendit la belette lesbiennes enragée.«Qu'est-ce que vous faites?? Éloignez-vous de lui! Femmes. Toujours en train de répondre aux besoins des hommes. Levez-vous, putains!!»

Aoshi tendit sa main vers Misao, «Je m'excuse de t'avoir frappé, mais je ne te pardonne pas d'avoir frapper mon frère aussi facilement.»

«OH, VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!»

Le regard de Misao tomba sur le corps affalé d'Hajime.

«ET VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE AUSSI!!»

Aoshi la regarda et dit calmement :«Putain de lesbienne.»

Dieu recula le vidéo et le fit rejouer, en riant. Il avait n plan pour Hajime Saïto et Aoshi Shinomori Omitsu – les jumeaux fraternels étaient placés bien au-delà de Oprah Winfrey sur l'échelle cosmique.

Oh, tout cela va être intéressant à suivre. Et sur ce, Dieu souria tendrement à sa progéniture.

Note de l'auteure originale : Désolée pour la courte introduction. Ceci va peut-être devenir une fanfiction à court-chapitre. Mais je vais m'assurer qu'elle reste très intéressante.

Oh oui. Et je m'EXCUSE pour le language. Je sais que certaines personnes sont offensées par ce genre de chose, mais le language fait vraiment partie intégrale de la vie de tout le monde et je crois que c'est toujours intéressant de l'inclure.

DERNIÈRE CHOSE : Désoler de ne pas avoir totalement pris compte de la personnalité des personnages. Je trouve juste ça amusant.


End file.
